Recuerdos de un amor
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: La tristeza se vuelve presa de nosotros cuando en el pleno de la oscuridad conjuramos el recuerdo de aquel amor pasado, las cosas parecieran no tener salida, pero la sonrisa es la mejor de todas SasuSaku


**Pues acá les dejo el one-shot, es algo dramático, para poder leerlo mejor les aconsejo que escuchen la canción de Neji vs Hinata de Toshiro Masuda, digamos que fue la musa de inspiración y queda muy bien con esta canción**

**Si desean que les envié la canción me avisan y me dejan su correo, yo se las mando**

**Disclaimer: Ni naruto ni compañía me pertenecen, esta historia es solo por diversión**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aún puedo recordar tu bella sonrisa, como solías tomar mi mano sin miedo, ahora ya solo quedan recuerdos de algo que fue bello en su momento, al parecer no era tu hora, debías irte, regresar, pero se que donde estés estarás feliz, se que en cada gota de lluvia y que en cada brisa de la tarde te podré encontrar, enviarte mensajes por medio del susurro del viento que se con seguridad, lo llevará hasta ti

Las copas de los árboles se mecen y arrullan sabiendo del dolor que se apodera de mi alma, hace ya cuatro meses que te fuiste y siento como si aun estuvieras aquí, puedo sentir el olor de tu loción en mis cobijas, te siento mientras te abrazo en el silencio de mi padecimiento, la tristeza embarga mi alma como nunca antes lo había hecho. Todos me dan ánimos, dicen que fuiste un pedazo de felicidad que debería atesorar pero no es lo mismo, ellos ya lo superaron, yo todavía no y si te soy sincera, no creo poder hacerlo nunca

Siempre serás un parte de mi vida y te juro por todo cuanto existe que siempre estarás presente, se que cada hoja que cae es una lágrima que se derrama por tu ausencia, como me gustaría poder volver a ver tus ojos negros, aquellos que cuando me miraban irradiaban una felicidad como ninguna otra, aún no entiendo que fue lo que sucedió, que hice para que te marcharás, lo estaba haciendo bien, pero creo que no era el momento ni la hora para nosotros

Cada mañana al despertar espero verte entrar por mi puerta y sonreír para mí como lo hacías, hacerme perder la cabeza por tus quejas y rabietas, recordar tus besos y abrazos, todas las noches se han convertido en mi silencioso verdugo, las lágrimas acuden sin que las pueda contener, se que debo seguir adelante, así como tú lo has hecho, que no debo dejarme vencer por esto, pero no es tan fácil como muchos lo pintan

Te llevaste un pedazo de mi que estoy segura nunca podré recuperar, pero esperare paciente tu regreso, sonreiré y ten por seguro que cada estrella del firmamento llevará consigo una promesa, un beso y un TE AMO de mi, se que cada una de ellas te llevará el mensaje. No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar para poder volverte a estrechar en mis brazos pero esperare, tú no te preocupes, yo te esperare

Así como lo hice hace cuatro años, lo volveré a hacer mil más si es necesario, se que la vida nos dará una oportunidad de estar juntos, el viento a comenzado a soplar ligeramente y trae a mi recuerdos de momentos que quiero retener por siempre, nunca olvidaré tu rostro, dicen que he perdido el brillo de mis ojos y aquella sonrisa que tanto daba alegría, pero estoy segura que conseguiré traerla de vuelta, te prometo amor que trataré de ser feliz como me lo pediste

Cada noche pediré por ti y tu alma, porque te encuentres con bien, se que tú jamás me olvidarás, eso me lo dejaste muy en claro y ten por seguro que tampoco lo haré, estoy segura también de que los demás tampoco lo harán, aunque ellos lo superen más rápido que yo, sabíamos que el momento llegaría pero uno nunca esta preparado para esas situaciones, el atardecer ha comenzado y la nostalgia hace nido sobre mi alma desamparada, se que tengo sus brazos y besos pero aunque son importantes, me hacen falta los tuyos, aquellos llenos de inocencia y delicadeza

Lo amo pero también te amo a ti y aunque pasen los años seguirás estando en mi mente, la vida me ha prometido un futuro acogedor y lo acepto pero el recordarte me hace daño lo acepto pero me hace feliz, él me dice que debo ser fuerte, que a ti no te gustaría verme en ese estado, lo sé y lo comprendo, agradezco su preocupación, se que él también sufre pero me es imposible no llorar, a veces lo escucho llorando en la soledad de la habitación, estoy segura de que también te recuerda y que le haces tanta falta como a mí

Es cierto que uno no puede elegir el momento de su muerte pero si podemos elegir los recuerdos que deseamos guardar para nuestras almas dolidas. Aunque intentemos sonreír ambos sabemos que no es así, las noches son testigos fieles de nuestro dolor, se que donde quiera que estés nos recordarás, enviarás susurros silenciosos por medio del viento y este nos los hará llegar, la casa ahora parece más grande y vacía que antes, recuerdo cuando jugábamos alegres por ese lugar llamado hogar, nunca nos importo que nos vieran o no, queríamos demostrar cuan felices éramos, que el simple hecho de estar juntos nos mantenía felices

La vida nos da duras lecciones para aprender y tu fuiste una de ellas, las cosas no serán fáciles de ahora en adelante, pero se que estarás conmigo como lo esta él, talvez la vida nos obsequie una segunda oportunidad y entonces la disfrutaremos al máximo, no dejaremos que pequeñeces nos hagan distanciarnos, por el momento se que nos tendremos que esperar el uno al otro, sonreír como lo hacíamos y seguir

He sentido como ha posado su mano sobre mi hombro, me apoya y yo lo apoyo, poso mi mano sobre la suya y siento como me abraza, no es fácil pero juntos lo vamos a lograr, sonreímos pero esta vez es sincera, seremos felices, no dejaremos que nada nos haga dejar de ver las maravillas de la vida, jamás, escucha bien, JAMAS te olvidaremos, continua con tu travesía por el mundo, descubre cosas nuevas y cuando puedas, visítame, aunque sea en sueños y cuéntame como te ha ido, que cosas has aprendido, que estaré gustosa de oírte

Se que debemos volver, nuestros amigos nos esperan, desean llevarnos a algún sitio para despejarnos, agradezco a la vida que nos haya dado amigos como ellos, de lo contrario no se como estaríamos, tu partida fue algo que no se esperaba pero en algún momento nos volveremos a reunir, es una promesa y entonces no dejaré de abrazarte, besarte, decirte lo mucho que te he extraño y de cuanto te amo, se feliz amor donde quiera que estés

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura se levanto siendo ayudada por Sasuke y giró nuevamente su vista hacia el ocaso, una lágrima rebelde escapo deslizándose por su sonrosada mejilla y sonrió – te lo prometo – soltó al aire al tiempo que veía como el chico la veía contemplativo, a él también le dolía pero ya nada podían hacer, se había ido y no podían hacerlo regresar

La chica se acercó a su rostro y lo acarició logrando con este gesto que toda coraza que había implementado se desmoronaba frente a ella y se abrazo a su delicado cuerpo, lloro como un niño, le dolía pero no podía dejarse atormentar por ese recuerdo o talvez si, no era malo de vez en cuando volverse masoquista para conjurar a aquella persona que fue tan importante para ambos

Con una promesa hecha al viento, se despidió de la lápida al frente de ellos, coloco las flores que tanto le gustaban y noto como un pétalo de cerezo se desprendía para quedar sobre las flores, se tomaron de las manos y se retiraron lentamente de aquel lugar, ajenos a esta situación una imagen se formuló tras la lápida – _sean felices, porque yo los cuidare, gracias por todo mami_ – una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y la brisa vespertina desapareció la imagen que tanto añoraban ambos

_- Yo también los amo_ – susurró el viento, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran abruptamente y voltearan hacia donde momentos antes habían estado, sonrieron y continuaron con su camino, estaban seguros de él les había oído

En la lápida se podía leer "_Descansa en paz, Ryota Uchiha, 4 años"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Creo que me pase de dramática pero tenías unas ganas inmensas de hacer ese one-shot, espero les haya gustado, cuando la estaba escribiendo estaba llorando, me recordó a mi hermanito, nunca nació pero su recuerdo en la espera del embarazo, no se borra de la mente de nosotros, creo que se me he inspirado en eso jejeje**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, quejas, críticas, sugerencias**


End file.
